


it's so dark in here, i can't see a thing / oh no, what a nightmare!

by avosettas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Sollux Captor, Dreambubbles, Multi, Openbound/INTERFISHIN/Terezi: Remem8er Concurrent, Pre [S] Collide, Spelunking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas
Summary: dreambubble spelunking with sollux and his flushmates
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	it's so dark in here, i can't see a thing / oh no, what a nightmare!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dream bubble shenanigans! Or anything involving Aradia's & Feferi's love of spooky things, & Sollux being dragged along for the ride.
> 
> tags don't show it well but this takes place with godtier aradia, pirate sollux, and ghost feferi from act 6... that's what i was trying to say. anyway i hope you enjoy!!

You wish you knew how you got dragged into this. 

Actually, you do know - you were literally _dragged_. 

Not that you’re complaining, hell no. You’ve got both your flushmates leading you - Aradia has one of her rough, calloused hands in your left hand, and Feferi is somewhere to your right. You can feel her hair tickling your arm. 

“It’s so dark…” Aradia says wondrously. “I wonder if there’ll be any bones in here!” 

“Oh, god forbid it be dark,” you grouse, nearly walking into a wall as Aradia veers off somewhere. “I still don’t know where we are.” 

Feferi hums. “It’s dark and it’s a cave!” 

“Real fucking helpful, FF.” 

“Oh, don’t be a grump, Sollux,” Aradia giggles. “Ooh, cave paintings…”

“What are they?” Feferi asks. You hear a hand run up the gritty surface of the cave wall. 

“Couldn’t tell you,” you respond dryly. “Because I can’t fucking see them.” And then you walk into a wall and bang your head. 

“OW ow ow ow…” 

“Oh glub, Sollux,” Feferi says, sitting down on the ground next to you. Or maybe Aradia is sitting next to you. 

Actually, you think they both are. Feferi is definitely inspecting your face - you can feel her well-manicured hands probing the bruise forming on your forehead. Aradia is leaning on your left shoulder, her much blunter fingernails digging into your arm from nerves.

“Maybe we should go home,” Aradia says finally, when Feferi ascertains nothing is broken and you’re just a little bruised and bleeding. 

“Probubbly, yeah.” 

“Thank god.”


End file.
